Advacedshipping One-Shots
by Maysapphiremaple64
Summary: I'm writing advacedshipping one-shots. PM your ideas
1. Broken Heart

Pokémon Advanceshipping One-shots Chapter 1 Broken Heart

Ages

May-16

Ash-18

Drew-16

May was running the forest, May had just find out that Drew had cheated on her. May just keeping running, Until she ran into someone

"May is that you?" The voice asked

May knew that voice from anywhere, It was her best friend Ash Ketchum, May immediately went into a hug, and she cried into his chest

"May what happened?" Ash asked

"Drew cheated on me" May said crying into Ash's chest

"He did I'm gonna kill him" Ash said angrily

Ash was about to leave, But May grabbed onto his arm "Ash don't leave me" May said crying into his chest again

Ash comforted May, By running his fingers May long silky brown hair

"Shh it's gonna be okay May" Ash said

"Ash why did Drew cheat on me?" May asked Ash through her crying

"I don't know May" Ash replied

"But he's a idiot, Passing on girl like you" Ash said

May blushed "What do you mean by a girl like you?" May asked

"May what I mean a girl like you is that your a girl once in a lifetime" Ash said

May blushed "Do you like me Ash?" May asked

Ash blushed "Yes May I love so much" Ash said

May blushed "Promise?" May asked

"I promise I loved ever since I meet you" Ash said

"May you are the beautiful girl I've ever met, Your so cute sometimes, I love it when you laugh, Or snort, I love everything about you May Maple" Ash said with all of his heart

May blushed and giggled "aw Ash that's so sweet and I don't snort" May said

"Yeah you do" Ash said

May giggled with a couple of snorts coming out

"See" Ash said

May giggled "I love you Ash" May said

May and Ash leaned in for kiss, When their lips made contact, Their was spark, It was the best kiss that either of them ever had, Both of them put as much passion into the kiss as possible

The two separated

"I promise I'll never cheat on you May, I love you" Ash said

"I love you to Ash" May said leaning in for another kiss


	2. Beach Day

Pokémon Advanceshipping One-Shots Chatpher 2 A Day At The Beach

Ash-18

May-16

Max-10

Ash was currently staying a his girlfriend's house, They were currently watching TV cuddling up together. It was the summer, It was really hot outside, So Ash wore a tank top with shorts, while May also wore a tank top ad short shorts

"Ash" May whined

"What babe?" Ash asked

"I so hot" May said

"I know you are" Ash joked

May blushed and snorted from giggling "Ash I'm serious" May said playfully hitting Ash's arm

"Would you stop snorting please it's gross" Ash joked again

"Ash" May whined again

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ash asked

May grabbed her can of Mountain Dew and chugged the whole can "Let's go to the beach" May said cheerfully

This time Ash whined "I don't wont go to the beach" Ash said

"You know Ash I really want to try this new bikini I wanted to try on" May said

"Let's go to the beach" Ash said excitedly

May giggled. May pecked Ash on the lips "Thanks Ashy" May said

Ash grabbed May and placed May on his lap "You do know I was only joking right?" Ash asked May

May giggled "I know" May said leaning in for a kiss, The two connected for a kiss, The two lips kissed in rhythm

"Eh you two are so gross" May's brother Max said

"MAX" May said angrily

May quickly chase after her brother Max, Into the dinning room where Norman and Caroline, Norman and Caroline broke the two up

"What's going on?" Norman asked

"Max interrupted me and Ash kissing" May said

"Max what did we say about May and Ash?" Norman asked

Max sighed "To leave them alone" Max said

"Exactly so why didn't you?" Norman asked

"I'm sorry it was just so gross what they were doing" Max said

May couldn't help but giggle at this, Even though Max was annoying, He could be funny sometimes

"You know what your punishment is right?" Norman asked Max

"Yeah I know" Max said sadly

May felt guilty "Dad don't ground him" May said

"Okay I won't I give you a warring then" Norman said

"Yeah thanks May" Max said hugging his sister, And Max left to go to his room

"Me and Ash are going to the beach" May told her mom and dad

"Okay have fun sweetie" Caroline said

Ash and May left to go the beach, They arrived at the beach, May and Ash went to change into the swimwear

Ash got done first, He was currently waiting for May to get done, Once she was out of the changing room, Ash's breath hitched, May looked so beautiful, The bikini she was wearing (The one from Brave the Wave) It hugged her curves perfectly, It showed her very tone stomach, It showed off her developed boobs and butt, All in all she looked amazing, and he tell from the stares she was receiving from the men

"You look amazing babe" Ash said

May blushed "You look great to Ashy" May said pecking Ash on the lips, Tracing her fingers around Ash's toned stomach, Ash worked out a lot, Giving him a lot of muscle

"Race ya" May whispered playfully running to the water

"Hey no fair cheater" Ash said running towards the water

May won the race of course, May giggled "I'm the champion" May said thought her giggles

"Cheater" Ash said

May giggled even more with a few snorts mixed in, Ash picked May up "Ashy put me down" May said through her giggles

"Okay If you say so" Ash said tossing May playfully

May resurfaced, and she began coughing "Ash some went into my nose" May said through her coughing

"I'm sorry May" Ash said holding May

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to" May said pecking Ash on the lips

May and Ash spent the rest of the day at the beach, Splashing each other playfully, Racing each other, and other stuff like that, the couple were currently eating ice cream, May had mint chocolate flavor, While Ash got plain vanilla, After eating their ice cream, The two ended the day by watching a romantic sunset

"I love you May" Ash said

"I love you to Ashy" May replied

And the two sealed it with a kiss


	3. Injury

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chatpher 3 Injury

Ages

May-16

Ash-18

Ash and May had been traveling though Hoenn together as a couple, And the two had just gotten into a big argument, and May was currently running through the forest not knowing where she was going

"Stupid Ash" May said through tears

May kept running, and she didn't noticed a tree limb hanging out of the ground, She tripped over it, May landed very awkwardly on her ankle. May screamed in pain. May tried getting up, But she couldn't from the pain on her ankle.

May didn't bring her Pokémon with her, So she couldn't do anything but scream for help

"HELP" May yelled

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash was still mad at May, But another part of his was worried, It's almost be 30 minutes since she left, and now he was getting worried

"Pikachu do you think we should go look for May?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pika (Yeah you should)" Pikachu replied

"I think I should go look for her to" Ash said

Ash began searching for May through the forest, The searching was going on for around 15 minutes, and Ash still hadn't found May yet

Ash heard a scream for help, and Ash immediately went into the direction of the scream, He found May holding her ankle, and he up to her immediately

"May what's wrong?" Ash asked

"I hurt ankle really badly" May replied

"Here get on my back" Ash said

Ash put May on his back

"Ash are still mad at me?" May asked

"No May I'm sorry" Ash said

"I'm sorry to Ashy" May said

"I love you May" Ash said

"I love you to Ash" May said

May feel asleep on Ash's back, While Ash was carrying May on his back

Ash arrived at camp, and sat May down on a log, and took off her shoe, and her ankle looked really bad. Ash wrapped her ankle in a bandage

"I love you May" Ash said

Ash put May in her sleeping bag, and Ash went to sleep

It took a while to May to fully heal, The doctor told her that it was a really bad sprain, it took 4 weeks for May to walk on it, and took her another week to fully heal


	4. Sick

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 4 Sick

Ages

May-18

Ash-20

May woke up from her alarm clock going off, May felt really hot, her throat was sore, and her nose was stopped up

"Ash" Weakly called to Ash

Ash quickly came into May's room

"What is it sweetie?" Ash asked

"I feel sick Ash" May said weakly

Ash took a look at May, and saw she looked bad, Ash felt May's forehead, and she felt really hot

"May you feel really hot" Ash said

"I'm gonna call a doctor" Ash said

Ash got his phone, and called his doctor, The doctor said he would be their in a few minutes. Ash went into May's room, and sat down May's bed and held her hand, and kissed her forehead

"The doctor said he'll be here a few minutes" Ash told May

Ash began running his fingers through May's hair

"I'm sorry you feel bad sweetie" Ash said pecking May on the forehead

"It's alright Ash" May said

A few minutes later the doctor arrived, He checked on May, and told that she had a virus and strep throat. The doctor gave May some medicine for her virus and strep throat

Ash took care of May's needs for the rest, He made her homemade soup. It was now time for May time to take her medicine, He brought her some water, He gave her virus medicine, Which taster bad, Causing May to cough, She gulped some of the water. Ash gave her the strep throat medicine which were pills. May swallowed the pills with the water.

It was the now night time, and May was still pretty sick, She had constantly coughed and sneezed all day. Ash and May were currently ready for bed

"I love you so much Ash thanks for taking care of me" May said still a little weak

"Your welcome and I love you to" Ash said pecking May on the forehead

Ash took care of May for the next 3 days, She was finally better after 3 days


	5. Misunderstanding

Pokémon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapter 5 Misunderstanding

Ages

May-18

Ash-20

Serena-18

May and Ash had been dating for around 2 years now are were currently visiting a friend from high school, Her name was Serena, The three was currently talking on Serena's couch

"I gotta go use the bathroom be back in a few" May said giving Ash a peck on the lips

"Okay babe" Ash said

Ash watched May as she left

"May is sure a lucky girl" Serena said

Ash blushed "I lucky as well" Ash said

"You've become a handsome man" Serena said tracing her finger around Ash's chest

Ash was becoming very uncomfortable "Um thanks" Ash said nervously

Serena suddenly put her lips on Ash's lips, Ash tried pulling away

"What the hell" May yelled

May went down the stairs with tears in eyes, and she exited Serena's house

Ash pushed Serena off of him "May wait" Ash yelled

Ash ran in the direction of where May went, He found crying besides a pond

"What do you want cheater?" May asked

Ash sighed "I didn't cheat on you May" Ash said

"Then what do you call that?" May asked angrily

"May she suddenly kissed me" Ash said

May saw the sincerity in Ash's eyes

"You promise?" May asked

"I promise" Ash replied

May went up to Ash and gave him a long and passionate kiss, May pulled away from the kiss

"I'm such a idiot I should've known that you wouldn't cheat on me" May said

"May you're not a idiot May, If I saw that I would thought the same thing" Ash said

May gave Ash a peck on the lips "I knew I shouldn't trust that girl" May said

May and Ash went back in Serena's house

"Hey May did your man fall for a real women?" Serena asked snickering

"Yes I did" Ash said

"Ash I knew you come to your senses" Serena said

"No I'm still in love May who is a real women, Unlike you" Ash replied

Serena had tears in her eyes "Why do you love her and not me?" Serena asked

"One she didn't try to steal her friend's boyfriend, Two your were late" Ash said

May went up to Serena and slapped her "That's for trying to steal my man, and were not friends anymore Serena" May said

May and Ash left


	6. Visit

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chatpher 6 Visit

Ages

May-18

Ash-21

May and Ash had been dating for 2 years, The two had to date long distance, Because Ash had to go to college and May was still in high schools, The two haven't seen each other in moths, They FaceTimed, and web camed each other very often

The were currently talking through a web cam

"I miss you so much Ashy" May said

"I miss you to princess" Ash replied

"May how do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" Ash asked flirting

May blushed "I don't know" May replied

Ash chuckled "Guess what princess?" Ash asked with excitement

May giggled "What Ashy?" May asked

"I coming to visit you tomorrow" Ash replied

May squealed from excitement "Really" May said with excitement

Ash chuckled "Really" Ash replied

May and Ash spent the rest of the time talking about Ash's visit, Later that night May and Ash feel asleep thinking about each other

Next Moring

May woke up the next Moring, Bursting with excitement. She did her daily Moring routine, and she went downstairs for breakfast

"Moring" May said to her family with excitement

"Moring" Her family replied

"May your excited this Moring aren't you?" Norman asked

"Yep Ash is coming to visit" May replied pouring a glass of orange juice

"Ash is coming to visit" Max said with excitement

May giggled "Yep" May said

After eating Breakfast, May heard a knock at the door, May went to the front door excitedly, She opened the door

"Ashy" May said excitedly hugging Ash

"Hey princess" Ash said

May and Ash began kissing, They put all the passion they could into the kiss, They broke away from the kiss

"I missed you so much Ashy" May said

"I missed you so much May" Ash said

The two spent the rest of the day eating at their favorite restaurant for lunch, They visited the park, Watched a movie, and the two were currently taking a walk next to the beach

"When are you leaving Ash?" May asked

"I have to leave this weekend" Ash replied

"I love so much princess" Ash said

Ash brought May into a kiss, They broke away from the kiss

"I love you to Ashy" May said

Two days later

It was time for to Ash to leave

"I gonna miss you princess" Ash said

May started tearing up "I'm gonna miss you to" May said hugging Ash

"May please don't cry, I'll be back soon" Ash said trying to comfort her

"I know I just gonna miss you" May said pecking Ash on the lips

"I miss you to" Ash said

The two sealed it with a kiss, Ash left


	7. First Kiss

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 7 First Kiss

Ages

May-16

Ash-18

Brock-20

Misty-18

Ash and May had been friends for a long time, The two secretly loved each other, but both of them were feared of getting rejected and the two were currently waiting for their friends to go to the movies

"Where are they?" Ash asked angrily

"I don't know Ash call them" May replied

Ash got out his phone and called his best friend Brock

"Hello" Brock answered

"Hey where are you?" Ash asked

"Oh I'm sorry me or Misty can't make it tonight" Brock replied

"You can't make but what are we and May going to do?" Ash asked

"You and May go watch a movie" Brock said

"Okay" Ash

"Bye Brocko" Ash said

"See ya Ash" Brock said

May heard the conversation between Brock and Ash and she knew that Misty and Brock were trying to hook up Ash and her

Ash put hung the phone up and put her phone in his pocket

"Misty and Brock can't make it, Do you watch a movie with me?" Ash asked

"Sure" May said

Ash took May to her favorite restaurant before they went to the movie, After eating dinner the two went to the movie theater

"May do you want to share?" Ash asked

"Sure" May said

Ash got a large popcorn to share with May, and he got a large Cokes for him and May, and he got May sour patch kids, Then the two went into the movie, During the movie May laid her head on Ash's shoulder, Causing both of them to blush

After the movie the two went for a walk in the park, Both of them holding hands. Ash decided it was time to confess his feelings

"Hey May?" Ash asked

May turned around and Ash saw May's eyes sparkling in the night sky "What Ash?" May asked

"I gotta tell you something" Ash said nervously

"What is it?" May asked

"May I love you" Ash said

May was stunned at Ash's words, She couldn't believe it

"So do you love me?" Ash asked nervously

May didn't know what to say

"Oh okay" Ash said leaving

May turned Ash and kissed putting all the passion she could muster into the kiss, She broke away from the kiss

"Does answer your question?" May asked

"No I think you need to do it again" Ash said

May giggled "Okay" May said leaning in for another kiss


	8. Ghosts?

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 8 Ghosts?

From Bluewolfbat

Ages

May-14

Ash-15

Max-7

Ash was currently spending the night at his girlfriend's house. May and Ash were currently cuddling on May's bed watching TV. It was currently storming and a crack of thunder was heard. May screamed and cuddled more into Ash scared. May was scared of storms

"It's alright princess" Ash said pecking May on the cheek

Meanwhile Max and Pikachu were watching a horror movie about a ghost. The two were currently hugged together scared off the movie, A loud crack of thunder caused the two to scream and hug closer together.

Back to May and Ash the two were cuddling, A loud crack of thunder scared causing May and Ash to fall in the sheets, Causing a loud thud

"What was that?" Max asked scared

Max heard the thud come from May's room

"May I hope she's okay" Max said

"Let's go investigate" Max said in shaky voice

"Pika (Let's go Max)" Pikachu replied

Max and Pikachu went in the direction of May's room and they heard another a loud thud. The two continued into the direction of the thuds, They opened the door to see a May and Ash tangled in the sheets, But they thought it was a ghost. They heard a loud groan come from the ghost

"A GHOST" Max screamed

"WHAT DID YOU NEED TO MY SISTER?" Max asked the ghost

"Max" The voice said

Max heard the voice and it sounded exactly like his sister's voice

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU STUIPD GHOST" Max said

Max went over to the ghost and kicked a spot where Ash's private parts were, Ash screamed in pain from the kick. Max then realized that ghost can't be hit

"Wait what's going on?" Max asked

May got the sheets off of her "Max why did you kick Ash?" May asked angrily

"I thought it was a ghost" Max said

"Max why would think that?" May asked

Max explained why he thought that May and Ash were a ghost

"I'm sorry" Max said

"It's alright little bro" May said giving Max a hug

Max went up to Ash "I'm sorry Ash" Max said

"It's alright Max" Ash replied

Both of them hugged "Wait Max you're were watching a horror movie" May said


	9. Jealousy Part 1

Pokémon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 9 Jealousy Part 1

Ages

May-20

Ash-21

Brenden-21

May and Ash had been dating for over 3 months and today May's ex boy-friend Brenden Birch was visiting today and of course Ash was kind of nervous and jealousy. May and Brenden dated for almost two years. May said that she didn't have any feelings for Brenden, Still felt jealousy.

May was currently making dinner for Brenden's visit, But she was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"That must be Brenden" May said excitedly

May went to the front door and opened the door to see Brenden.

"Bren" May said hugging calling Brenden by his old nickname.

"May it's so good to see you" Brenden said

"Come in Bren I'm almost done making dinner" May said

May stepped aside, So Brenden could get through. Brenden went inside May's house.

"Nice house May" Brenden said.

"Thanks Brenden" May replied.

"Take a seat at the couch and I come get you and tell you when it's ready" May said.

"Okay I'm sure it will be delicious" Brenden said.

May blushed and giggled "Oh thanks Bren" May replied and went back into the kitchen.

Brenden took a seat on the couch by Ash.

"You must be May's new boyfriend I'm Brenden" Brenden said

"Hi I'm Ash it's nice to meet you to" Ash replied

The two shock hands.

"I hope you know May loves me better" Brenden suddenly said.

Ash looked shocked at Brenden "What?" Ash asked.

"You heard me May loves me better" Brenden said.

"No she doesn't she loves me better" Ash said.

"I've more famous and more rich then you, So she love me better" Brenden said.

This was true Brenden was the son of the famous professor Birch and he was rich because of it.

"You know May doesn't care about the money or fame" Ash said.

"Yeah she does" Brenden said.

"No she doesn't, Especially snot nosed brats like you" Ash yelled at Brenden and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Ash heard a gasp and he turned around and saw his girlfriend.

"Babe I can explain" Ash said.

"No you don't have to Ash" May said angrily.

"Ash you were just being jealous" May said.

"Jealous me jealous?" Ash asked.

"Yes now please don't get jealous again" May said.

"Alright I won't be jealous again" Ash said.

"Great now dinner ready" May said.

Ash glared at Brenden and Brenden smirked. The three went into the kitchen. May made spaghetti and salad.

"This look delicious princess" Ash said.

"Thanks Ashy" May said.

The three made themselves a plate. During the dinner May caught up with Brenden and Ash was getting jealous, As Brenden was going on and on about him and was making jokes, Causing May to giggle and May would contselny ignore Ash. After dinner Brenden wanted to talk May alone.

"What is it Bren?" May asked.

"May I really missed you" Brenden said.

"I missed you to Bren" May said.

"I still love you May" Brenden said.

May looked shocked at Ash "I'm sorry Brenden I still love Ash" May replied.

"That's great wait what?" Brenden asked.

"I still love Ash" May said.

"But why do you love that loser. I'm still more richer and more famous then he'll ever be" Brenden said angrily.

"Excuse me Ash isn't a loser and I don't care if your famous or rich" May said.

Brenden kissed May. The door opened and May heard a gasp. May quickly pulled away knowing who it was "Wait Ash" May said.

May turned around and slapped Brenden on the cheek "I hate you Brenden" May said.

May found Ash "Ash wait" May said.

"What is it?" Ash asked angrily.

May pulled Ash into a deep and passionate kiss, The two broke the kiss.

"I don't love Brenden Ash he kissed me suddenly and I didn't have time to pull away I'm sorry" May said.

"No I'm sorry I jealous and I should've known you wouldn't cheat on me" Ash said.

"It's alright Ashy and I know you were jealous" May said giggling and leaning in for a kiss.


	10. Tutor

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 10 Tutor

Age

Ash-16

May-15

Ash Ketchum was currently failing math class. Ash was currently in the class and the bell rang, Before Ash could leave the teacher told Ash and May to stay.

"Mr. Ketchum are you aware that you are failing?" The teacher asked.

"Yes I'm really trying sir" Ash said.

"I know you are, but this is where Miss. Maple comes into the picture" The teacher said.

"Miss. Maple can you please tutor Mr. Ketchum" The teacher asked May.

"Yeah of course" May replied sweetly.

"I knew I could count on you Miss. Maple" The teacher said.

The two students exited the classroom.

"Thanks for tutoring me May" Ash said.

May smiled "Your welcome give me you address I'll come by your house Friday" May said.

"Why can't I come to your house?" Ash asked.

May giggled "My dad won't let a boy come near my house" May said.

"Okay" Ash said giving May his address. The bell rang signaling the next class.

"Bye Ash see ya Friday" May said waving goodbye.

Skip Time Friday Ketchum's Household

Delia was currently cooking dinner, When she heard a knock at the door. Delia went up to the door and saw a beautiful girl

"Hello are you Ash's girlfriend?" Delia asked.

May blushed "Oh no I his tutor" May said.

"ASH YOUR TUTOR IS HERE" Delia yelled.

Ash came down the stairs and when he saw May his breath hitched, At school she wore bandanas and she was beautiful, But she had hair down making her 10 times more beautiful then she was already. Ash was staring right at her and May noticed the staring and they both blushed.

"Hey May" Ash said.

"Hey Ash" May said coming into the house.

"May I just got done making dinner if you want to join us?" Delia asked.

"No I'm fine Mrs. Ketchum" May said.

But her stomach said otherwise, Growling loudly

"Maybe I'm a little hungry" May said giggling.

May joined Delia and Ash for dinner, May got to know Ash and Delia, Delia and Ash got to know May, and Delia told baby stories of Ash causing to blush in embarrassment and causing May to giggle and gush in cuteness.

After eating dinner, May attempted to teach Ash about math, But with Ash having trouble learning math and Ash joking and May's giggles, Ash hardly learned math, But he made a new friend.

Skip Time Next Month

Ash and May were inseparable after the first tutoring. Each time they got together they grew close and eventually they both crushes for one another and the crush, It eventually turned into love, The tutor meetings actually helped Ash learn math.

In the last tutor meeting, Something happened. May was on her ways to Ash's house, It was raining very hard. She eventually found her way to Ash's house. She knocked on the door, Instead of Delia answering the door, Ash answered the door

"Hey May" Ash said letting May in.

"Hey Ash" May said.

Ash looked at May and saw she was soaked "May your soaked" Ash said.

May shrived "I know it's not that bad" May said.

"May I know your lying go put on some of my clothes" Ash told May.

May blushed "No" May tried saying but Ash interrupted her.

"Go May" Ash said.

"Okay" May said.

May went into Ash's room and put on his clothes, Which were pretty big on her, She looked at herself in the mirror, She looked so cute with Ash's clothes on. May went back downstairs, And the two began with their tutoring.

During the tutoring, The two suddenly locked eye to eye and the two leaned in for a kiss. Their was instantly a spark, Their two lips moved in rhythm, From their May and Ash became boyfriend and girlfriend.


	11. Fair

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapther 11 Fair

Ages

May-17

Ash-18

"You can do this Ash" Ash Ketchum said to himself. He was about to ask his best friend May Maple to the fair. May and Ash had been friends since they were little, And Ash had always had a huge crush on May. Ash was currently waiting for May for Lunch at school.

"What can you do Ash?" May suddenly appeared startling Ash.

"Woah May you scared me" Ash said blushing.

May giggled "Sorry" May said.

"It's alright" Ash replied.

"So what can you do Ash?" May asked.

Ash blushed "Um.. I wanted to ask you if you'll go to the fair with me?" Ash asked nervously blushing.

"Just you and me?" May asked blushing.

"Yeah" Ash replied blushing.

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun" May said.

The bell rang signaling that the lunch was over.

"Bye Ash" May said giving Ash on the cheek.

Skip Time Friday

Ash was currently knocking at the door of the Maple's house, He breathed nervously. May's dad Norman answered the door.

"Hey Ash" Norman said.

"Hey Norman may I come in?" Ash asked.

"Sure you can Ash" Norman said stepping aside. Ash went inside the house.

"So Ash your taking my daughter to the fair?" Norman asked.

"Yes" Ash said nervously. Norman was very protective of his daughter.

Norman started bursting out laughing "You should've seen the look on your face, Ash I was just joking" Norman said.

Ash laughed nervously "Dad don't bother Ash" May said coming down the stairs, Ash's breath hitched, She was beautiful. Her hair was down, She usually had hair in a bandana at school. She had eye shadow and mascara on with red lip stick with a matching red blouse and some jeans.

Ash tried getting out your beautiful, But couldn't get it out. May giggled at Ash's stuttering. Norman nudged Ash "Ash you might want to say something" Norman whispered.

"May you look beautiful" Ash said finally getting out the words and blushing.

May blushed "Thanks Ash you look handsome" May said.

"Ready to go Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah" Ash said.

Ash and May linked arms and went out the door "Have fun you two" Norman said.

May got into Ash's car and they went to the fair. A few minutes later the two arrived at the fair, and the two paid for their tickets.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Ash asked.

"My favorite ride. The scramblers" May said. Taking Ash's hand and taking him to the scramblers, Luckily their was no line for the scramblers and they got on immediately. As the scrambles went round and round, May put her hands up, After a few minutes the ride was over.

After that Ash won May a teddy bear from a game.

Skip Time An Hour Later

May and Ash had been on all kinds of rides and Ash won May a bunch of prizes, The two were currently eating. Both of them had two hot dogs and a cheeseburger. May had Sprite to drink, While Ash had Mountain Dew.

"Are you enjoying the fair so far May?" Ash asked as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

May took a sip of her Sprite "Yep I really enjoying it so far" May said.

May took the final bite of her hot dog. "May do you want to ride a roller-coaster with me?" Ash asked.

"Ash I don't know, I'm kinda scared of them" May replied.

"Don't worry May I can hold if you want to" Ash said blushing.

May sighed "Alright" May said.

The two got in the line of the roller-coaster, A few minutes later, They got on, May was shaking in fear.

"Not worry May" Ash said.

"Okay" May said shakily as she got on the ride. May held onto Ash, Both of them blushing, The roller-coaster, May screamed loudly and held Ash tighter.

"Ash I don't like this" May said sacredly.

A few minutes later the ride was done, They both got off the ride. Ash felt guilty at May as he saw May shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry May" Ash said.

"It's alright Ash" May said.

"You want to go the Ferris Wheel?" Ash asked.

"Sure" May said.

The two got onto the Ferris Wheel. The ride made it to the top. Ash and May started at each other and the two leaned in for a kiss, It was a very passionate kiss, Their lips moved the rhythm.

The two released the kiss a few minutes later.

"I'll love you" Both of them said at the same time.

After they got off the ride, They shared a funnel cake and then went home.


	12. Meeting the Family

Pokemon Advancedshipping One-Shots Chapter 12 Meeting the Family

Ages

May-16

Ash-17

Max-12

"Ashy I'm so nervous" May said to her boyfriend.

Today Ash was meeting May's family, May had already met Ash's and went well, but May was afraid of what her family would say, epically her dad who wasn't to fond of boys.

"I know and I nervous to babe, but no matter what I'll always love" Ash said pecking May on the lips.

"I love you to Ash" May said.

The two got ready and then Ash drove them to May's house, May went up to her house and knocked on the door, Her mother answered the door.

"Hey mom" May said.

"Hey sweetie" Caroline said giving May a hug.

Caroline saw Ash "This must be your new boyfriend, my name is Caroline" She said.

"Hey I'm Ash nice to meet you" Caroline said.

"Come In I just got done making dinner" Caroline said.

Ash and May entered the house, May's dad Norman and her brother was on the couch "Daddy" May said running to Norman and giving him a big hug.

"Hey pumpkin I missed you" Norman said.

"I missed you to" May replied.

Norman saw Ash "Daddy, Max this is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum" May said.

Max instantly perked up at the name Ash "Your Ash Ketchum?" Max asked.

"Yep" Ash replied.

Max instantly bombarded Ash with questions about Pokémon, May giggled "Leave him alone Max" May said. May and Ash both stomachs growled in unison. "I guess your both hungry?" Norman asked chuckling.

May giggled "Yep" May said. Everybody went into the dinning room where Caroline made spaghetti and salad. After getting their food and drinks, The began eating and talking.

"So Ash what are your intentions with my daughter?" Norman asked May.

"Dad" May said annoyed at her dad.

"Don't worry May, Norman I love your daughter and I would risk my life to save her" Ash said.

May melted at Ash's words, It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"Are you sure your not using my daughter for her body?" Norman asked.

"Dad he's not like Drew" May replied with anger voice.

"Pumpkin I'm just trying to see, I don't want to him hurt you like Drew did" Norman said.

"I know dad, but Ash is nothing like Drew" May said.

Norman spent half of the dinner asking questions to Ash, the other half they shared jokes and talked about Pokémon, It looked like the dinner was a success.

"Who wants dessert?" Caroline asked.

"Me" Both Ash and May said at the same time.

Caroline giggled "Okay" Caroline said getting the dessert.

After dessert Norman wanted to talk to Ash alone, so they deiced to take walk outside. "Ash I think your perfect for May, but I want to ask more questions about you" Norman said.

"Okay that's fine" Ash replied.

"You promise to protect May's with your life?" Norman asked.

"Yes I promise" Ash replied.

"You promise to never cheat and hurt May on purpose?" Norman asked.

"I promise" Ash said.

"Last question, if I didn't approve of your relationship what would have you done?" Norman asked.

"To be honest, I would be angry at first, but I would respect your decision" Ash replied.

"Well you would have to respect decision then" Norman said seriously.

Ash's face dropped, but then he heard Norman chuckling "I'm just kidding I approve of your relationship" Norman said.

"Really thank you sir" Ash said.

The two returned from the walk and he went into the kitchen and saw May and his mom washing the dashes. Ash went up to May and poked her side. May turned around "How did it go?" May asked.

Ash put on a fake sad expression "It didn't go well" Ash said.

May wasn't fooled and giggled "Ash nice try" May said.

"Dang it" Ash said.

May giggled "I love you" May said pecking Ash on the lips.

"Love you to princess" Ash replied.


End file.
